1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the determination of characteristics of a running material web and/or of a machine for its manufacture and/or refinement, in particular for use in paper making machines, preferably in the dryer sections of paper making machines, with at least one measuring device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
For the optimization of the manufacturing process of material webs, in particular of paper webs, it is desirable to know the operating state, for example of a paper making machine, and also its behavior on changes of the machine settings as well as possible. For this purpose mathematical models are also used which describe the entire paper making machine or individual sections of the paper manufacture. For the optimization of such models and also for the control or regulation of the individual devices used in the manufacturing process, for example in a dryer section of a paper making machine, measuring devices are used in order to collect data which relate to different measured parameters, for example the moisture content of a paper web or the surface temperature of dryer cylinders. These data can serve as a basis for the models which describe the manufacture and/or refinement process and be made available to control or regulating units by which the conditions at individual machine sections can be changed, for example by controlling corresponding setting members.
Stationary measuring devices are known, with which spatially fixed measurements can be carried out with respect to one measured parameter at one measurement location, as well as scanners which include a sensor movable transverse to the web running direction.
The present invention therefore provides an apparatus of the initially named kind which can be used as universally and variably as possible and which can also be used in paper making machines.
The invention thus provides that the measuring device has at least two degrees of freedom of movement respectively corresponding to a rotary movement or a linear movement for the detection of data relating to at least one measured parameter at a plurality of measurement locations.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for determining characteristics of a running material web including at least one measuring device. The at least one measuring device is movable and has at least two degrees of freedom of movement. Each of the at least two degrees of freedom of movement is at least one of a rotary movement and a linear movement. The at least one measuring device is adapted to detect, a plurality of measurement locations, data relating to at least one measured parameter. The at least one measuring device detects data about at least one of the following measured parameters: measured parameters which relate to a characteristic value of air in a region of the material web; measured parameters which relate to the material web; and other measured parameters. The at least one measuring device may be located in at least one of a machine for manufacturing the material web, a machine for refining the material web, a paper making machine, and a dryer section. The measured parameters which relate to a characteristic value of air may comprise at least one of air temperature, air moisture, air flow, air flow direction and air flow speed. The measured parameters which relate to the material web may comprise at least one of a thickness of the material web, a temperature of the material web, and a moisture content of the material web. The other measured parameters may comprise at least one of a temperature of dry air used to dry the material web, a dew point of dry air used to dry the material web, a temperature prevailing at or in a region of a surface of a dryer cylinder of a paper making machine, a permeability at a dryer sieve, a speed of air flow that is present at a surface of a dryer sieve, air humidity at an individual machine component, and air humidity at certain locations of the material web.
The at least one measuring device may be adapted to move while it measures and without interruption from data detection. The at least one measuring device may be adapted to simultaneously carry out the at least two degrees of freedom of movement. The at least one measuring device may be adapted to carry out the at least two degrees of freedom of movement one after the other timewise.
The at least one measuring device may be movable in at least a first direction and in at least a second direction. The second direction may be perpendicular to the first direction. The at least one measuring device may be movable in at least a first direction, in at least a second direction, and in at least a third direction. The second direction may be perpendicular to the first direction and the third direction may be perpendicular to the second direction.
The at least one measuring device may be movable, with respect to a running direction of the material web, at least one of parallel to the running direction and perpendicular to the running direction. The at least one measuring device may be movable, with respect to a running direction of the material web, at least one of along the running device, transverse to the running direction, and vertically to the running direction. The at least one measuring device may be movable via a plurality of linear movements. The plurality of linear movements may comprise at least two linear movements. One of the at least two linear movements may be perpendicular to another of the at least two linear movements. The at least two linear movements may comprise three linear movements. One of the three linear movements may be perpendicular to at least one of the other two of the three linear movements.
The at least one measuring device may be rotatable about at least one axis. The at least one axis may comprise at least a first axis and at least a second axis. The second axis may be perpendicular to the first axis. The at least one axis may comprise a first axis, a second axis, and a third axis. The second axis may be perpendicular to the first axis. The third axis may be perpendicular to the second axis. The at least one measuring device may be adapted to be oriented in any desired manner in space by executing a plurality of rotary movements. The plurality of rotary movements may comprise at least two rotary movements. One of the at least two rotary movements may have a first axis and another of the at least two rotary movements may have a second axis which is perpendicular to the first axis. The at least two rotary movements may comprise three rotary movements. One of the three rotary movements may have a first axis, another of the three rotary movements may have a second axis, and still another of the three rotary movements may have a third axis, with the second axis being perpendicular to the first axis. One of the three rotary movements may have a first axis, another of the three rotary movements may have a second axis, and still another of the three rotary movements may have a third axis, with the second axis being perpendicular to the first axis and with the third axis being perpendicular to the second axis.
The at least one measuring device may be adapted to move along any desired presettable curve in space and may be adapted to be oriented in any desired manner in space be executing a plurality of linear movements and rotary movements. The plurality of linear movements and rotary movements may occur simultaneously. The plurality of linear movements and rotary movements may occur one after another timewise. At least one linear movement of the at least one measuring device may be adapted to be changeable. At least one rotational movement of the at least one measuring device may be adapted to be changeable. An orientation of the at least one measuring device may be adapted to be changeable.
The apparatus may further comprise one of a beam and a stationary frame, wherein the at least one measuring device is movable relative to the stationary frame or the beam. The at least one measuring device may be one of connected to and movably attached to at least one of a frame, a beam, and a machine. The at least one measuring device may be movably attached to a machine. The apparatus may comprise a mobile unit which can be used at different locations of a machine. The at least one measuring device may be movably connected to a joint. The joint may comprise at least one of a ball joint and a joint which enables a pivotal movement in at least one plane. The at least one measuring device may comprise at least one exchangeable measuring head. The apparatus may be adapted to utilize a plurality of different measuring devices. The at least one measuring device may be adapted to utilize a plurality of exchangeable measuring heads. The at least one measuring device may comprise a plurality of measuring devices. The plurality of measuring devices may comprise interchangeable measuring heads. Each of the plurality of measuring devices may be adapted to measure a different parameter.
The apparatus may further comprise at least one of a common operation unit and a control unit associated with the at least one measuring device. The apparatus may further comprise at least one of a drive unit, a supply unit, a data detection unit and an evaluation unit associated with the at least one measuring device. The apparatus may further comprise a frame, wherein the at least one measuring device is coupled to a frame. The frame may extend transverse to a running direction of the material web. The frame may be located beneath the material web. The frame may be located in a region of one of a dryer cylinder and a dryer roll. The frame may be located in a paper making machine, the frame being supported on both sides of the paper making machine. The at least one measuring device may be coupled to a beam. The beam may be one of vertically oriented and transversely oriented relative to a running direction of the material web. The beam may be located in a dryer section of a paper making machine. The at least one measuring device may be movably disposed in a cellar of a dryer section of a paper making machine. The apparatus may further comprise a protective device for protecting the at least one measuring device. The protective device may be adapted to protect against downwardly falling articles. The protective device may comprise at least one of a scraper and a sheet metal shield. The apparatus may further comprise at least one of an electrical, a pneumatic, and a hydraulic drive for moving the at least one measuring device. The at least one measuring device may be adapted to be manually movable. The at least one measuring device may be rotatable about at least one axis and so as to be able to detect at least one measured parameter at a plurality of measurement locations.
The invention additionally provides for an apparatus for determining characteristics of a running material web in a paper making machine. The apparatus includes at least one measuring device. The at least one measuring device is movable and has at least two degrees of freedom of movement. At least one of the at least two degrees of freedom of movement is a rotary movement. At least another of the at least two degrees of freedom of movement is a linear movement. The at least one measuring device is adapted to detect, at a plurality of measurement locations, data relating to at least one measured parameter. The at least one measuring device detects data about at least one of a parameter relating to a characteristic value of air in a region of the material web and a parameter which relates to the material web.
The invention also provides for a method for determining characteristics of a running material web using an apparatus for determining characteristics of a running material web which includes at least one measuring device, the at least one measuring device being movable and having at least two degrees of freedom of movement, each of the at least two degrees of freedom of movement being at least one of a rotary movement and a linear movement. The method includes detecting, at a plurality of measurement locations and using the at least one measuring device, data relating to at least one measured parameter. The at least one measuring device detects data about at least one of the following measured parameters: measured parameters which relate to a characteristic value of air in a region of the material web; measured parameters which relate to the material web; and other measured parameters.
The at least one measuring device may be located in at least one of a machine for manufacturing the material web, a machine for refining the material web, a paper making machine, and a dryer section. The measured parameters which relate to a characteristic value of air may comprise at least one of air temperature, air moisture, air flow, air flow direction and air flow speed. The measured parameters which relate to the material web may comprise at least one of a thickness of the material web, a temperature of the material web, and a moisture content of the material web. The other measured parameters may comprise at least one of a temperature of dry air used to dry the material web, a dew point of dry air used to dry the material web, a temperature prevailing at or in a region of a surface of a dryer cylinder of a paper making machine, a permeability at a dryer sieve, a speed of air flow that is present at a surface of a dryer sieve, air humidity at an individual machine component, and air humidity at certain locations of the material web.
Degrees of freedom of movement or degrees of freedom are used here to describe movements of the measuring device which can each not be produced by combinations of other movements respectively corresponding to one degree of freedom. Through the invention an apparatus is provided with a measuring device which can be moved in diverse manner and which can be ideally aligned as a result of its mobility with the individual measurement locations, and in particular can be used in regions of the paper making machine to which access is difficult, for example between the dryer cylinders of a dryer section of the paper making machine. The provision of a plurality of degrees of freedom makes it possible to intentionally so align the measuring device or a sensor of the measuring device that different measurement locations can be targeted one after the other which can, for example, not be reached with a scanner which is only movable along a straight line. The material web or machine to be investigated can be scanned with the measuring device of the invention also following any desired irregular pattern by investigating measurement locations distributed irregularly over the material web, the machine and/or the environment of the material web or machine one after the other. The investigation of the environment relates in this respect for example to the detection of data concerning a measured parameter which relates to a characteristic value of the air, for example its temperature or moisture, or of an air flow, for example its direction or speed, in the region of the material web or of the machine. The provision in accordance with the invention of a plurality of degrees of freedom also makes it possible to position the measuring device in two steps by it first being moved, for example by a linear movement, into the vicinity of the respective measurement location and by it being orientated, subsequent to this coarse adjustment, as part of a fine adjustment, for example, by a rotary movement such that the respective measurement location is precisely targeted. Each measurement location can thus be moved to quickly and nevertheless with a high precision, and in particular in a reproducible manner, by an appropriate design of the drive of the measuring device.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the measuring device is movable during the measurement and in particular without interruption of the data detection.
In this way, profiles of the respective measured parameter having any shape can be recorded at the material web or at the machine, and indeed in particular also transverse profiles and profiles in the longitudinal direction of the material web or in the direction of the machine or the process.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the measuring device is simultaneously able to carry out a plurality of movements each corresponding to one degree of freedom.
The versatility of the measuring device of the invention is further increased in this manner. The measuring device can also already be preset within the framework of a coarse adjustment during the moving towards each measurement location to be investigated such that the subsequent fine adjustment only requires very little time.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the measuring device is movable along three longitudinal axes preferably extending perpendicular to one another.
In this way, each point of a Cartesian coordinate system can be moved to with the measuring device, with the measuring device, in a particularly preferred variant, being movable in the longitudinal direction of the material web, perpendicular to the direction of movement of the web and in a vertical direction.
In a further preferred variant, the measuring device can additionally be rotatable about three axes which preferably extend perpendicular to one another, with the rotational axes being able to coincide with the three longitudinal axes which extend pair-wise perpendicular to one another. In this way, a measuring device having six degrees of freedom is provided which is characterised by a particularly high movement ability and thus versatility.
The measuring device can also have degrees of freedom corresponding exclusively to each rotary movement, also without the possibility of linear movements, and be rotatably mounted, for example, about two or three rotational axes which each stand pair-wise perpendicular to one another.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the orientation of at least one longitudinal axis and/or rotational axis of the measuring device can be changed in space. This can be realised, for example, in that the measuring device is attached to a beam or frame which is movable relative to the material web or the machine in order to change in this way the location of a track or of a joint for the measuring device and thus the respective longitudinal or rotational axis in space.
It is also possible to movably attach the measuring device directly to the machine without such beams or frames.
Furthermore, the measuring device can be provided in the form of a mobile unit which can be used at different positions of a machine. Such a measuring device can in particular be used for corrective measurements, for example for defect or error location.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the measuring device is movable via a joint, in particular via a ball joint, which enables a pivotal movement in at least one plane.
A particularly good movability of the measuring device results in this way. A ball joint allows the carrying out of pivotal or rotational movements about a plurality of axes in simple manner. A measuring device which can be used in particularly versatile manner can be provided simply by a combination of the pivotal or rotational movements enabled by way of the joint with a single linear movement.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, a plurality of measuring devices, in particular provided in the form of interchangeable measuring heads, can be combined into one unit.
The measuring devices can, for example, be attached to a common frame or beam via which the individual measuring devices can be connected to a common control unit, drive unit, supply unit, data detection unit and/or evaluation unit. A particularly efficient utilisation of the individual components results in this manner. The investigation of the material web or of the machine with respect to different measured parameters can take place by the simultaneous use of measuring devices of different design or by the use of interchangeable measuring devices or measuring heads. For this purpose, the frame or the beam, to which the interchangeable measuring device or measuring heads can be attached, is preferably provided with at least one measuring location compatible with the individual measuring devices.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the measuring device is attached to a frame which preferably extends transverse to the web running direction beneath the machine or over the machine and which is preferably supported on both sides of the machine.
In this manner, the measuring device can be moved, for example in the manner of a hangar crane, beneath or above the dryer section of a paper making machine in order, for example, to scan a dryer cylinder of the dryer section, with the measuring device being used as a service device for fast and simple diagnostic measurements in particular at new machines.
If, in accordance with a preferred variant, the frame is movable in the running direction of the material web or in the direction of the machine or the process, data can be collected about a plurality of dryer cylinders arranged in series. The measuring device can additionally be movable in the vertical direction and, for this purpose, be arranged for example at the free end of a beam extending in the vertical direction. The measuring device can in this way, for example, be raised or lowered into intermediate spaces between dryer cylinders spaced in the machine direction.
The invention also provides that the measuring device is rotatable about an axis at a plurality of measurement locations for the detection of data relating to at least one measured parameter.
Such a measuring device can, for example, be attached to a beam projecting in the vertical direction or transversely to the web running direction into a machine, for example into intermediate spaces between suction rolls or dryer cylinders. In this manner, a plurality of measurement locations at the material web or at the machine can be investigated without having to move the beam relative to the machine or to linearly move the measuring device relative to the beam.
Generally any kind of measuring apparatus can be used as the measuring device with which the material web, the machine or the environment can be investigated with respect to at least one parameter relevant to the manufacturing or refining process. Possibilities include, for example, sensors working with visible, for example, polarised, light, sensors generally designed for the emission and for the reception of electromagnetic radiation, for example IR sensors, sensors working with electrically charged particles, measuring devices equipped with temperature sensors, moisture sensors or devices for the investigation of air flows. The measured parameters with respect to which, for example, a paper web, the dryer cylinders and/or dryer sieves can be investigated in dryer sections of paper making machines are, for example, the thickness, the temperature or the moisture content of the material web or the paper web, the temperature and/or the dew point of the dry air used to dry the material web, the temperature prevailing at or in the region of the surface of the dryer cylinders of a paper making machine, the permeability at dryer sieves, the speed of air flows present in particular at the surface of dryer sieves or the humidity at the individual machine components or at certain locations of the material web.